Death in the base
by Tonisia zan frella Sherlolly
Summary: When the love of Aneishas life dies unexpectedly and the love of Keri's is arrested for his murder. Will the friends find themselves more friends or enemy's? And is everything really as it seems? Tonisia zan, deri and frella
1. Chapter 1

**Need a oc for this please help!**

Death in the base

Chapter one that drink will be the death of me.

"Ugh," Tom moaned as the others walked back in from a simple mission. "What's up with you?" Asked Neish

"I swear franks teas will be the death of me!" Said Tom.

"You have some strange ideas Tupper." Said one very giggly Dan. 'Whats up with him' thought Tom. "Like what?"

He asked

"Oh you know umm let me think... Chocolate!" Said Dan. "And jelly babies!"

"What?" Asked Neish

"I don't like chocolate or jelly babies they make me feel ill," Tom admitted still wondering why Dan was such a giggling mess. "That's most defiantly messed up!" Said keri

"Jee! Tidy, guys tidy," said Tom

"Hey what?" Asked Dan

"Tidy," Tom repeated

"He means ta," said Neish.

"Ok well we're going to go" said Dan now nearly wetting himself trying to contain his laughter! Neish sat down stroking flopsy. "What's up with Dan?" Asked Tom breaking the silence. "Umm well urm... Umm" began Neish " wouldyouliketogotothecinemawithme?!" She rushed the last bit. She looked over to see Tom with his head resting against the desk."For crying out loud!" Yelled Neish "Oi Tupper, get up you lazy shit!" "Tom," she started shaking the boy who was paler than usual "Tom!" Worried Aneishia put her spy pod over him. Upon seeing his heart rate dropping along a very steep decline she picked up her communicator and tried to get hold of frank. "Shit!" She shouted as he didn't pick up. "Aneishia Jones there is no need for such bad language," said frank. " notimeforlecturetomisillandhisheartrateisdroppingreallyfastandidontthinlhesgoingtomakeitandidontknowwhattodo!" Neish said before crying her heart out. Moments later the lift opened to reveal frank Stella and some paramedics. The paramedics gave Tom a once over picked him up and carried him out. They were closely followed by a clearly shaken up Stella and the room was silent. "Neish," frank said sitting down next to her and pulling her into a hug. Neish rested her head in the crook of his neck. "This is all my fault if I hadn't been so selfish I would have notice earlier." She sobbed. Frank helped her up and they made there way to the hospital. They stood in the corridor for what felt like days. Waiting and waiting. Until an nurse walked out. "I'm ever so sorry he had suffered a bleed on his brain. Surgery to remove it was successful but the damage is to significant." She said apologetically

"But he's ok right because he's breathing" asked Stella

"I'm afraid that although he can currently breathing himself he is what we call umm brain dead. This means even though he can breath chances are without the machine he won't survive. Before you tell us to turn the machine of you may spend sometime with him. May I just inform you that he's not him anymore he's just a body there's nothing actually there. It's kinder. I'm so sorry for your loss." She said sympathetically.

They each had 5 minutes to say there good byes. "Ok we need to turn the machine off now." Said the doctor. Neish frank and Stella nodded. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp. Tom was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I appologise for how short this is. I know that the next xhapter is longer so i hope i makes up for the this chapter but this is very to the point!**

Chapter 2 oh Dan what have you done this Time

Dan and keri walked into school the next day oblivious to the unfolds of the night before. "Hey where's Tom and Neish?" Asked keri. "There probably all loved up in the base." Said Dan. "Good point," said keri "should we head there." The pair walked into the lift and waited for the jolt as the stepped out they realised that there friends we're not in the base. However, a distraught frank was. "Frank whats wrong?" Asked Dan.

"Umm you may want to sit down for this." Frank sniffed keri and Dan sat down.

"Last night Tom suffered a bleed on his brain. Surgery to remove said bleed was successful. However, the damage to Toms brain was significant. He was proclaimed "Brain dead," at 21:00 hours. Worse yet, he was proclaimed dead at 21:30. He's gone guys. Toms dead." Frank sobbed

"Holy shit!" Yelled Dan,"how did he get the bleed on his brain?"

"Well Daniel we hoping you could tell us that. Other than Aneisha you were the only one to touch him yesterday. More conclusively we found your skin DNA in his hair. Daniel Morgan I am arresting you in association with an assault that caused death. If proven guilty the charge will be man slaughter. You do not have to say anything but mi-9 is running the investigation." Said Stella.

"What?" Asked keri

"Ok ok I hit him. Not that hard but I punched him." Said Dan!

"What? Why?" Asked keri

"I wanted to see what he'd do!" Replied Dan bluntly

"And what did he do?" Asked Stella

"Bit me. He drew blood." Said Dan pulling up his sleeve to reveal the mark.

"Tom did that?! To you!" Said keri shocked.

"Urm yeah," Said Dan as he was dragged away!

Keri was now in tears her best friend was broken one of her good friends was dead and the boy she loved was in prison. How would she cope?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to zoe-look-alike for ash who isnt properly represented yet but she will be. I also wanna say I'm bringing a male OC in next chapter for te one o you that asked! Anyway enjoy the story**

** Chapter** 3 who what when why how!

"So," said a voice "agent Tupper, how are you feeling?"

"Ahh, it hurts," said Tom

"That will sparkling cyanid brother dear!" Said the voice

"Ash?" Asked Tom confused.

"Yes now then as your older sister (toms 15 in this story and ash is 16) I feel it my job to make sure your safe." Said ash

"But Ash I am safe.," Tom said before seeing the blade his sister was holding. It was a blade he himself was very familiar with the depth of its cut. Especially on skin. Tom had been cutting his pale skin for years and was very confused as to why he had not lost too much blood. Despite Toms attempts he powered through the darkest times and felt betrayed by his sister, who at this moment ran the cold knife across his wrist. "My friends will come for me!" Tom yelled trough the pain

"No they think your dead." Laughed Ash

"Ash please why are you doing this?" Asked Tom now crying because the pain was so intense.

"You betrayed your family boy, you have made them suffer and you, you of all people made my life a misery." Ash said

"How? How did I when you were always the perfect child? Ash please listen to me!"

"What?!"

"Nothing's gonna harm you not while I'm around,

Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around

Demons are prowling everywhere now-a-days,

Ill send 'em howling I don't care I got waaays,

No-ones gonna hurt you,

No ones gonna daaarree,

Others can desert you not to worry whistle ill be there

Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while

But in tiiiiiimmmmmmeeeeee

Nothing gonna harm you

Not

While

I'm

Aroooouuuuunnnnndd" Tom sang his voice hitting all the notes of "not while I'm around" perfectly. Although he had not finished the song, he knew he need not continue , for his point had been made.

"Tom your really good at that but what difference does that makes!" Said Ash

"Go away Ash I'm perfectly safe you don't have to do this!"he sobbed

"I loved him!" Ash cried

"Who?" Asked Tom

"The mastermind!" By this time Tom had untied himself.

"That's nice but bye bye. Sorry can't stop lots to do! Badabinga!" He yelled as he sprinted down the corridor


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi so i will update more now as i have a co-owner o. My insta but this week and nest i have exams :( anyway i spent ages on coming up with this stoRIn my second oc comes in it's a boy because I think we need more male oc I'm next chapter is about Dan and it ahead a pov how fu. I loved writintosh is chapter because tonisia fluff. **

Chapter 4

replacing The Lord of the lock

"Ahh Aneisha keri I'd like you to meet Toms replacement. This is Toby." Said Stella as a boy with auburn hair similar to Keri's emerged from behind her.

"Umm hi," he muttered.

"Look after him girls, of to school. That's an order!" Stella said.

The three agents ran into history and swiftly sat down.

"Aneisha where is Tom?" Asked mrs king

"Umm he was umm well umm. I'm sorry I can't" Aneshia muttered before sprinting out of the room.

"Keri?" Mrs king inquired

"Tom was involve in umm an accident umm he well umm he he didn't make it. I'd best go after Neish though." Keri explained.

"Oh my, of course." Said mrs king "umm Toby go with her."

"Holy Styx, Tomas Tupper, is that who you mean." Asked Toby his voice was soft and played with the words differently.

"Yeah did you know him?" Asked keri in reply

"I know his sister ash. She well went a bit crazy. She well she fell in love with the mastermind and well blames Tom for him turning her down. Always said she would kidnap him and make him turn to KORPS. She doesn't have that much control over him though." Said Toby

"Wait what?" Said keri "Neish Tom might not be dead"

"What do you mean?" Asked Neish whipping away her tears.

"Ask him," said keri gesturing to Toby. Toby explained how he knew that Tom may still be alive.

"We have to go find him!" Said Neish

"I'm not sure," said Toby

"What?" Asked keri

"Well ash isn't going to put him somewhere obvious it'll be somewhere we won't find easily. As well as that she probably has Tom's firewalls protecting the building. Tom will be hard to find." Said Toby

"If you were Tom you'd want us to go after you wouldn't you?" Neish sobbed.

"If I were Tomas Tupper I'd be on my way out of the building now after saying "that's nice but bye bye. Sorry can't stop lots to do. Badabinga!" And sprinting of down a corridor well walking off down a corridor. If I were Tomas Tupper I'd be the happiest person you've ever met. Kids a genius I'd give anything to be him. You know that Harvard accepted him aged 3 genius. He always says his IQ is lower than it is. What did he tell you it was? 150 I guess. It's not more like 2700 highest in the world ruddy genius. I tell ya genius. " said Toby.

"Your saying he's probably getting out?" Asked Neish

"Yeah if he can."

"What does that mean?" Asked keri

"Chances are she's keeping him captive he won't let him just stroll around like a toff now will she. I mean I wouldn't." Said Toby

"But why would she do that?" Asked Neish who was now in fits of sobs.

"Because the Tuppers are physcopaths physcopaths get bored." Said Toby

"Maybe we should talk to frank" keri suggested.

"Hello guys what can I do for you?" Asked frank. Toby began explaining.

"So, quadruple t could be alive?"

"Who's that?" Asked Neish

"Oh sorry Tomas Toby Tyler Tupper, that's the whole thing quadruple t," said frank

"Or 4 t," said Neish

"Hmm yes well if he's out there we best find him." Said frank sitting at the computer with Toby at his side


	5. Chapter 5

**I actually put a pov into this chapter. It just felt right anyway i love writing this story! **

Chapter 5 dans sentence of innocence.

Dans p.o.v

This is so dull I'm so bored. I haven't done anything they said they found particles of my skin in his hair but how, I punched him in the jaw like I always do. I don't know how the girls are coping or if they brought in someone new. I just hope that keri is ok, for Zoe's sake.

Despite lying and saying I'm over Zoe that's not strictly true. I can't stop thinking about her she's perfect. Every inch of her. Now she'll think I killed one of her best friends. Oh Dan get a grip mate. You'll be ok Dan everything will be fine. It won't though will it. Tom will still be dead, even if I'm found not guilty but that seems unlikely considering they are convinced they have stock hard evidence. They don't.

I'd give anything to tell them. If just Aneisha then so be it. She really loved him and she didn't get chance to tell him. Well not when he understood anyway. I'd hate that if I couldn't tell Zoe how I feel and keri and Aneisha. I'm having enough trouble dealing with the fact I can't tell Tom imagine it being the one you love. Oh I don't even think I could. God poor Neish. Why do they think it was me? Wait a second could tom not be dead is there any possibility that he's not? Like KORPS or now or something? I mean if there is I hope they find him! If they don't I'm going to go to prison. I haven't done anything

I'm so bored all I have is one book I've read 6 times in the 2 days I've been here. Please don't be dead Tom I'll never hurt you again please! I can't deal with this!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With Tom now and forever trapped.

"Ahh Tom you think you can defeat me that easily? We're in a parrell universe idiot you know like string theory." Said ash

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Tom yelled

"Oh brother mine tell me her name?" Asked ash

"What...the...devil are you talking about?" Asked Tom

"The girl you want to get back too. That must be the case Tom because I know you and we're in a parallel universe you'd love to explore. So, who do you want to get back too brother dearest?" Ash asked

"Ash no-one I just want to go home." Tom sobbed

"Why what is there back there?" Asked ash

"I want my mama!" Tom yelled sobbing violently.

"In this universe you don't exist Tom your mama doesn't know who you are!" Ash laughed.

"Ash please I just want to go home!" Tom cried.

"If we go home Tom mama and papa will just hug you tight and let me be!" Ash yelled

"If we go home I won't go home ill go to Tatas and popas house I promise as long as I can see mama!" Tom couldn't deal with this he just let it come he cried and didn't stop.

Shaking violently, he stood up carefully and faced his sister.

Pulling back his hand, he swung a massive punch into her face and snatched up the design for the complex.

He ran like he had never run before.

He ran and ran until he was where he wanted to be. Concentrating, he started wiring the tall machine up to transport him home.

He realise he may get compromised so he wrote help and a map reference on the back. He was nearly there just one more wire and home.

Suddenly, bang! Thwack! He was plunged into a deep darkness one could only assume was death. There was no pain just slipping. Slowly carefully. Slipping. Silent as the reaches of the night Toms world though changed forever would not be compromised on quality for he knew someone would notice. Darkness dark black as the night darkness dark silent as the moors. Silence. Dark. Black.

Tom was slipping into that black pit we are told to avoid.

**you know Toby he needs a story. If you have any ideas I will exept them gladly I can only write one more chapter without it. Anyway thank you for helping me!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok so sorry for the grammar not my strong point! it took ages i now have wattpad but cannot post! i cried writing this i was like why its not that sad but i know what happens next unfortunatlY. quick question would anyone help co-write this english or brittish if possible i cant write quick enough to get it up slow updates what with te other story's I'm writing I also adopted one which I'm writing so yeah! Ash is horrible sorry ash (the actual ash is really nice!) any who I need reviews what to you think? anyway story bellow! Onwards~ Niamh **_

__Chapter 6

With Tom now and forever trapped.

"Ahh Tom you think you can defeat me that easily? We're in a parrell universe idiot you know like string theory." Said ash

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Tom yelled

"Oh brother mine tell me her name?" Asked ash

"What...the...devil are you talking about?" Asked Tom

"The girl you want to get back too. That must be the case Tom because I know you and we're in a parallel universe you'd love to explore. So, who do you want to get back too brother dearest?" Ash asked

"Ash no-one I just want to go home." Tom sobbed

"Why what is there back there?" Asked ash

"I want my mama!" Tom yelled sobbing violently.

"In this universe you don't exist Tom your mama doesn't know who you are!" Ash laughed.

"Ash please I just want to go home!" Tom cried.

"If we go home Tom mama and papa will just hug you tight and let me be!" Ash yelled

"If we go home I won't go home ill go to Tatas and popas house I promise as long as I can see mama!" Tom couldn't deal with this he just let it come he cried and didn't stop. Shaking violently, he stood up carefully and faced his sister. Pulling back his hand, he swung a massive punch into her face and snatched up the design for the complex. He ran like he had never run before. He ran and ran until he was where he wanted to be. Concentrating, he started wiring the tall machine up to transport him home. He realise he may get compromised so he wrote help and a map reference on the back. He was nearly there just one more wire and home. Suddenly, bang! Thwack! He was plunged into a deep darkness one could only assume was death. There was no pain just slipping. Slowly carefully. Slipping. Silent as the reaches of the night Toms world though changed forever would not be compromised on quality for he knew someone would notice. Darkness dark black as the night darkness dark silent as the moors. Silence. Dark. Black. Tom was slipping into that black pit we are told to avoid.


End file.
